broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Wiktoria
Wiktoria Wiktoria - (pl. Polish writing for name "Victoria") - Pegasus filly, RainbowStar100 ponysona, she is a student in High School in Paris. Pegasus daughter of unicorn named Alice and a pegasus stallion named Adam. She a younger sister of Mathew and Patrice, and a older sister of eliza. She dont have much friends. Aspect Coat Her coat is in light pink color. Mane and tail Her Mane in different colors: gold, silver, red, yellow, green, cyan, usually is rumpled. Bangs is flat and the average length. Her mane is quite long. Her hair is mutated (ITS SAFE DONT SCREAM) thats why her hair is difrent than her familly. Eyes Her eyes are dark blue. Cutie mark Her cutie mark is a brush thats paints in two colors: in light pink and dark pink. She got it when I learned to do a papers for binder. translating is bad, i know about it Looks Gala On gala Wiktoria have a hairstyle of a pretty bow. Her dress is really pink and have pink clouds on it. She have a pink gem on it. she never was on the grand gala ;_; Crystal . Rainbow Power she dont have rainbow power... Wiktoria as "Rainbow powered" have big garented mane and big wing and stars on her hoves and face in grayish pink, light lime and light pink. She have a "make up" on her face in light lime color. Personality Lazyness This is the one of the biggest defect of Wiktoria. All she have to do today, translates for tomorrow. She wanted sit at home and watch TV series. When she was a foal, reluctantly he performed physical exercise, preferred to take to the skies and watch everything in advance, because she likes to know what's going on. When she returned from school, I immediately put up on the couch and just do not do that. Reluctantly doing housework acquitted of geeks, Nanan. But always in the end of semester, she improved several evaluations at the end. Courage Wiktoria can defend their loved ones. Always able to defend them, if necessary. He always says that the best defense is attack, so instead of arguing pointless, he immediately retorts. There is so brave mare, but in the event of any danger of trying to keep cool. Admittedly - a brave, not afraid of risk. Friends, however, it warned that it could end badly for her, one day they were right when Wiktoria does not intentionally stupidity. Kindness As befits such a bold Pegasus, Wiktoria is very nice. This is her one of the most valued characteristics. She are happy to help and advise. Although she has problems with the desire to listen to another person. As soon has the opportunity, it asks if you need help. Her kindness, however, has limits. When he sees that someone is using tells him straight in the face is what he thinks. Her kindness comes out by itself what you can not explain. Optimism Pegasus is always trying to infect everyone with his great optimism. He believes that if you try, you will achieve the desired goal. Despite her "being", the mare trying to think positively and see only advantages. Always trying to go forward, ignoring the problems. Friends admired her for her optimism. Sordid Wiktoria is unfortunately the nature of an angel. Attaches great importance to their economies of personal, often at the cost of someone's well-being. Mostly it happens to play someone's feelings, to elicit the expected response of a pony. Wiki, unfortunately, does not control such behavior, and sometimes do not even notice that they are used but, unfortunately, these self-serving outweighs shame. Drama queen In connection with this feature, Wiki behavior can be very extreme. Sometimes he can do circuses among friends that you set up around her and began to comfort her. Even if it comes to achieving their own benefit, but is it just sorry that friends think that too much dramatized. But unfortunately again it is stronger than the Wiki. Childness Despite her age, Wiki behaves and reasons like 8 years old. Serious topics the tire, will talk about foolishnesses, play games or watch cartoons. Lots of fun to play with her younger sister, because it can easily find them a common language. Wiki believes that having a small foal would be fun, but it still friends explain that children are more than just fun. Mendacity Wiktoria is not the custom to embellish their stories to make them interesting, but very often lie because they do not want her to explain the truth. But sometimes it happens that tells friends as someone przygadała, when I really just thought about a riposte. Sometimes when someone is discussing, he is lying about themselves, if only to pick up his position. From the very lie no problem,s he can do it very well. She often well can know when some other pony lying. The only thing that gets hurt lies are those that relate to her Empathy Wiki does not have the habit to look at some crying horse and feel sorry for him sometimes if given the pony does not like, it is glad that he got what he deserved. Conversely, if the pony is Wiktoria is very close, and to happen to him the least harm, Wiki can be cry. The same statement from a friend that is feeling down, she makes doing her very sorry and would really help. Most, however, do not know how to help, so it feels even worse.. Skills and non-skills Talent to draw Drawing is Wiktoria's biggest talent, becuse drawing she geten her cutie mark. She learned alone how to draw but somethimes her olden sister, Patricia helps her. Talent to Fly . Non-talent to dance Relations Her parents Wiki has a good relations with her parents, much of her life she spend with her mother becuse her dad was in other country wole time. She dont much knowed about her father becuse he was in Equestria only 2 monts. Her siblings Pink pony has really good relations with her siblings, they help her or she help them Friends from old school Wiktoria dont much cared about ponies from her old school, she haved her group of friends that "cared" about. Even she was always for help and she was happy, in her head she treater rest like nopony. Friends from new school Wiki isnt very long time in her new school, she dont know much about everypony and don't know with who she woulnd stick. She treat them like in the old school. Animal Schabcia Wiktoria animal is a hamster called "Schabcia", actual is her sister's Eliza hamster but is owned by them two. Since, this was Eliza idea, Wiktoria acceptem to buy her (cuz Wiktoria likes guinea pigs :v). Trivia *Her birthday is on 26 january. *She is now 12 years old. *Her "timeline" is future Equestria. *Her homecity is PonyCity (future Ponyville) but now she lives in Paris, France. Gallery ★LINK TO WIKTORIA'S GALLERY★ Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:Future Character